A coordinated program to investigate the properties of oncogenically transformed cells is proposed. The approaches taken will be genetic, biochemical and cell biological. Particular emphasis will be placed on the biosynthesis, structure and function of glyco-proteins which are altered on transformation and which may be involved in cell behavior or in interactions between tumor viruses and cells. We will also analyze the structure of the cytoskeleton, in particular microtubules and intermediate filaments, their interactions with other cellular constituents and membrane components and their involvement in cell motility. Mutants will be isolated which are defective in oligosaccharide biosynthesis and synthesis and properties of their glycoproteins will be analyzed in comparison with those of normal and of transformed cells. These mutants will also be used in the analysis of the role of carbohydrate side-chains in the biosynthesis and function of glycoproteins, in particular fibronectin. Chromosome and gene transfer techniques will be used to analyze the genetics of the transformed and tumorgenic phenotype which will be studied using a variety of cell biological and biochemical approaches.